


[vid]  Heroes (We Could Be)

by gwyneth rhys (gwyneth)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Heroes, Video, Women Being Awesome, ladies of the mcu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:45:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyneth/pseuds/gwyneth%20rhys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and me, we got the world in our hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid]  Heroes (We Could Be)

**Author's Note:**

> This version of the vid is slightly different than the one that showed at Vividcon and that's on the DVDs.

HQ download info at [DW](http://gwyn.dreamwidth.org/124989.html).

Lyrics:  
We could hide away in daylight  
We go undercover, wait out the sun  
Got a secret side in plain sight  
Where the streets are empty, that’s where we run

Everyday people do everyday things but I  
Can't be one of them  
I know you hear me now, we are a different kind  
We can do anything

We could be heroes  
We could be heroes, me and you  
We could be heroes  
We could be heroes, me and you  
We could be

Anybody’s got the power  
They don't see it cause they don't understand  
Spin around and round for hours  
You and me, we got the world in our hands

Everyday people do everyday things but I  
Can't be one of them  
I know you hear me now, we are a different kind  
We can do anything

We could be heroes  
We could be heroes, me and you  
We could be heroes  
We could be heroes, me and you  
We could be

All we're looking for is love and a little light  
Love and a little light  
(We could be)  
All we're looking for is love and a little light  
Love and a little light

**Author's Note:**

> My amazing title credits graphic and thumbnail is by [Rival Piper Design.](http://www.rivalpiper.com/) So much love.
> 
> If you liked this, reblogs on [Tumblr](http://teatotally.tumblr.com/post/126152411635/my-club-vivid-premiering-vid-from-vividcon-2015), likes, comments, would be appreciated!


End file.
